kimi ga suki - Loving You 「君が好き」
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Jadi itu jawabanmu?" ーKenapa dia menolakku? 　/oneshoot/violence


Disclaimer : Yamaha

Genre : romance/mystery

Rated : T

* * *

Don`t Like? Don`t Read!

* * *

Hujan..

Itu yang ada di benakku sekarang. Cuaca memang sedang hujan. Dan sialnya, aku tak membawa payung. Tampaknya hujan ini akan lama. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada siapapun di halte yang tak terpakai ini. Tak terpakai? Jalanan di depan halte ini memang sudah tak digunakan sejak lama, mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lalu. Meski kondisi jalannya masih mulus. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis yang tampak seumuranku duduk di sebelahku. Aku tak mengenalnya. Kami saling diam. Namun, ia mulai membuka ponselnya. Ia menelfon seseorang. Tapi, ia sedikit berteriak, ia kemudian membanting ponsel merah jambunya. Aku agak terkejut melihatnya. Aku diam saja. Gadis itu sepertinya menyadari aku. "Maaf..." katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia duduk kembali. Dan kami pun masih terdiam. Sebenarnya tak enak juga, apalagi gadis itu meminta maaf tadi. Aku ingin memulai pembicaraan, namun otakku serasa buntu. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Kulihat gadis itu, ia nampak kedinginan. Aku segera membuka jaketku dan memberikannya. Gadis itu juga terkejut saat aku mengulurkan jaketku. Ia menyambutnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tak tega melihatnya kedinginan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. "Yuuma.." jawabku. "Yuuma? Nama yang bagus.." sahutnya. Kufikir ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk bicara. "Siapa namamu?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya. "Namaku Mayu." jawabnya. "Oh.." sahutku. Hujan mulai reda. Ia mengembalikan jaketku. "Pakai saja.." ujarku. Ia menggeleng. Terpaksa kuambil lagi jaketku. "Headphone mu keren juga.." ia tersenyum. Ia kemudian berlari pergi bersama tasnya. Aku hanya memandangi punggungnya yang makin jauh. Aku berdiri. Dan mulai berjalan pulang.

* * *

Aku sudah mengerjakan pr bahasa Inggris. Aku tiduran sambil mendengarkan musik. Aku menatap langit-langit. Hingga suara bel membuatku bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku segera membuka pintu. Gadis tadi berdiri di hadapanku. Gadis itu juga terkejut melihatku. "Kita bertemu lagi, maaf..aku tak tahu ini rumahmu.." ujarnya. "Katakan apa maumu.." aku menatap pakaian seragam yang dikenakannya tadi. Ternyata ia masih memakainya. "Aku hanya ingin menginap semalam. Maaf merepotkan." Saat itu aku berfikir ia pasti kabur dari rumah. Aku ingin menolaknya, tapi aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. "Masuklah..." jawabku kemudian. Ia masuk dan aku menutup pintu. Aku menatapnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya cukup bagus. Ia melepaskan sepatunya. Ia menatapku sebentar. "Bisakah kau tunjukkan kamarnya?" tatapannya terlihat sendu. "Akan kuantar." aku segera menunjukkan jalan ke kamarku. Ia mengikuti di belakangku. Kubuka pintu kamarku. "Anggap seperti rumah sendiri.." ujarku. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Lalu kau sendiri?" tanyanya. "Aku bisa tidur di sofa." aku berlalu. Kupasang headphone-ku. Gadis itu menahan tanganku.

"Apa kau menyukai musik?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum. "Aku juga!" serunya. "Oh..." jawabku. Segera kuputar sebuah lagu. Gadis itu menutup pintu kamar.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Tampaknya hari sudah pagi. Aku segera bangkit dari sofa. Tercium bau makanan. Aku segera mengikutinya, perutku juga sedang lapar. Mayu sedang memasak. Aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Aku memasak sesuatu sebagai rasa terima kasih." ia menatapku dengan senyuman. "Ah, begitu ya.." aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya. Aku menunggu di meja makan. Entah kenapa aku begitu mengharapkan masakan darinya. Tak lama, Mayu muncul dan menghidangkan masakan di atas meja. Aku segera memakannya. Maklum saja, perutku lapar sekali. Mayu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu ikut makan bersama. Tak butuh waktu lama, makananku sudah habis. Mayu masih tersisa sedikit.

"Masakanmu enak juga."

"Be-benarkah? Terima kasih..."

Aku menutup mulutku. Aku jadi malu sendiri mengatakannya. Mayu juga tampak tersipu. Mungkin ia senang karena dipuji. "Aku akan pergi hari ini." katanya. Aku menatapnya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Kenapa? Kita tidak mungkin tinggal serumah terus,kan? Apa kata tetanggamu nanti tentangmu?" jawabnya. Aku berfikir. Memang itu benar.

"Kau bisa tinggal selama kau ingin. Aku takkan melarangmu.."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sendiri tak menyangka akan berkata seperti itu. Mayu menatapku. Ia menangis. "Eh?" aku heran. "Aku putus dengan kekasihku kemarin. Kau pasti melihatku membanting ponselku, kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk. "Maaf..." katanya kemudian. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf.." ujarku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatnya menangis.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak tega melihatmu.."

Mayu menatapku. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Terima kasih." ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah. Aku menunduk. Mayu segera membereskan piring dan mencucinya. Aku masih terdiam di kursi meja makan. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa barang-barangnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya." ia membungkuk, lalu berjalan pergi. Aku hanya memandanginya. Ia membuka pintu. Entah kenapa aku berlari menyusulnya, aku menahan tangannya. Ia sedikit berbalik menatapku, heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Gadis itu terus memandangiku. Kami terdiam cukup lama.

"Bila kau butuh sesuatu, datanglah kemari..."

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Ya. Aku akan datang.." ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku dan pergi menjauh. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya. Kuharap kami bisa bertemu kembali.

* * *

"Membosankan juga..."

Aku menguap. Karena bingung ingin melakukan apa, aku mampir ke toko buku. Tak ada yang menarik selain komik. Disana juga dijual kaset CD dan DVD. Aku tak pernah sekalipun membeli buku atau kaset disini. Harganya terlalu mahal untukku yang hanya diberi uang saku 300.000 yen per bulan. Aku lebih suka membeli mp3 secara online. Aku hendak keluar dari toko, namun mataku tertuju pada salah satu kaset. Aku terbelalak. Cover kaset itu adalah foto gadis bernama Mayu itu. Aku melihat kaset itu. Single CD. Apa dia seorang idol?

"Tuan, apa anda mau beli?" Tanya pelayan toko. "Aku beli yang ini, satu." aku menunjuk kaset itu. Pelayan itu segera membungkusnya.

"Seribu delapan ratus yen."

Aku segera menyerahkan uang pas. Segera kubawa pulang kaset itu. Aku tak sabar ingin menontonnya. Terngiang wajah gadis bernama Mayu itu di benakku. Aku merasa senang sekali. Sesampainya di rumah segera kusetel kaset itu. Ternyata benar, ia seorang idol. Ia membawakan beberapa lagu dalam kasetnya, ia bahkan bermain piano dengan hebat. Aku senang sekali mendengar suaranya, meski tidak langsung. Kaset tersebut sudah berakhir, segera kukeluarkan kaset tersebut dan beralih ke channel TV.

_"Idol Mayu menyatakan pengunduran dirinya dari grup Dye. Ia tak menjelaskan alasan pengunduran dirinya, bahkan media tak bisa mengonfirmasinya. Ada dugaan dia kabur dari rumah. Keluarganya pun tak bisa memastikan keberadaannya. Bila ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, harap hubungi nomor di bawah ini."_

Aku menatap lekat layar televisi. Benarkah semua itu? Kenapa ia tak cerita padaku? Kenapa? Aku segera mematikan TV. Mayu tak pernah cerita apapun selain masalah asmaranya padaku. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya? Sesuatu terlintas di benakku. Sesuatu yang buruk. Aku keluar mencarinya. Entah kemana, yang penting aku harus segera menemukannya. Aku tak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang, yang jelas aku harus mencegah hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Hujan mulai turun. Aku sudah berlari lebih dari setengah jam. Namun tak kunjung kutemukan. Aku berteduh sebentar di halte yang biasa kudatangi. Kemana perginya gadis itu?

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Aku tersentak. Suara itu...

Mayu berdiri di sebelahku. Ia menoleh padaku. "Mayu...kenapa kau tidak cerita yang sebenarnya?" tanyaku. Mayu hanya menunduk. "Kau sudah dengar beritanya, ya?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengundurkan diri karena hamil."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Jadi, kekasihmu.." Mayu menangis. "Dia tak mau menikahiku. Jad kupikir lebih baik aku mati saja." ujarnya. "Kau tak perlu seperti itu! Bukankah hidupmu akan sia-sia jika kau bunuh diri?!" seruku. Aku segera menutup mulutku. "Maaf.." ujarku kemudian. "Sekarang pun hidupku terasa sia-sia..." jawabnya. "Mayu.. Kau tak perlu bunuh diri!" aku memohon padanya. "Dibilang seperti itu pun...aku tak sanggup. Aku akan menjadi orang tua yang buruk nanti. Aku tak bisa begini! Mana ada lelaki yang mau menikahi gadis yang sudah hamil seperti aku?!"

"Aku akan menikahimu."

Mayu nampak terkejut. "A-apa katamu?" ia mencoba memastikan bahwa yang ia dengar itu benar.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Jadi kau tak perlu bunuh diri."

Aku mengucapkannya begitu saja. Namun aku serius soal perasaanku. Aku mencintainya, meski kami belum lama saling kenal. Mayu jatuh terduduk. "Kau...tidak salah orang kan? Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak salah. Aku serius tentang perasaanku padamu." aku ikut duduk. "Aku tahu ini aneh. Kita juga belum lama kenal." aku menghela nafasku.

"Yuuma..."

Mayu menatapku. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

"Jadi itu jawabanmu?" tanyaku. Aku menatap langit yang masih hujan. "Jika begitu, izinkan aku menjadi temanmu. Bagaimana?" Mayu menunduk. "Teman, ya? Boleh juga." ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau suka musik?" tanyaku. Mayu tersentak. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?""Kita bisa jadi duo loh!" aku tetap berusaha menghiburnya. Mayu tertawa pelan. Aku sedikit senang melihat ia tertawa.

"Kau pemuda yang baik. Kau pasti bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari aku."

Mayu berdiri. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi." aku menahan tangannya. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi." wajahku terasa sedikit panas, mungkin wajahku menjadi merah sekarang. Mayu hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan pergi, melepaskan tangannya dariku. Kini ia berdiri di tengah jalan yang sepi. Aku menangis. Aku tak ingin dia pergi, namun aku tak sanggup berdiri. Kakiku terasa gemetar. Hujan mulai reda. Cahaya matahari menembus awan , berwarna orange. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas dirinya. Aku menutup mulutku. Ia sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di sana. Darahnya mulai terhapus oleh air yang masih mengalir.

"Mayu!" aku masih tak sanggup berdiri. Kakiku terasa kaku. "Mayu! Kau tak perlu bunuh diri! Mayu! Aku bisa membantumu! Mayu!"

Aku memegang kepalaku. Rasanya sakit. Tubuhnya masih tergeletak di tengah jalan. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku menangis..lagi. Aku masih ingin melihatnya tersenyum, aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya. . .

Kakiku sudah terasa tidak gemetar. Aku berdiri dengan perlahan. Menghampiri tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Sungguh. Hari yang sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat nanti.

* * *

Aku membereskan mejaku. Aku sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sekarang. Kehidupanku kembali seperti dulu. Terasa monoton. Aku berjalan keluar, melewati teman-teman kerjaku.

"Yuuma, mau minum?"

"Ah, aku akan langsung pulang." aku tersenyum. "Hati-hati!"

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi ini. Hari sudah malam. Aku membeli sekaleng minuman dari vending machine. Aku segera menghabiskannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di pinggir jalan. Rumahku terlihat gelap. Aku segera masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Aku meletakkan tas kerjaku. Hidupku benar-benar membosankan. Aku segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Airnya terasa dingin. Namun aku tetap mandi, tak ada kegiatan yang harus kulakukan. Aku berendam di bathub. Aku memejamkan mataku. Terasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Yuuma."

"Siapa ? Mayu?"

"Iya. Aku Mayu."

Aku segera membuka mataku. Bukannya Mayu sudah...

Aku melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun. Lalu, suara siapa itu tadi? Ah, mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Aku segera menghanduki tubuhku dan sikat gigi. Aku meludah beberapa kali. Aku berkumur, lalu menatap wajahku di cermin. Alangkah terkejutnya aku. Wajah Mayu terpantul di cermin dengan senyumannya. Aku merasa merinding, aku bahkan tak berani berbalik. Tangan Mayu menyentuh leherku. Tangannya terasa dingin.

"Yuuma...kenapa?"

Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. "He-hentikan!"

"Hentikan? Kukira kau pemuda baik. Hingga kau membunuhku."

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Yuuma. Kenapa?"

Aku hanya gemetar. Nafasku sesak. Mayu mulai mencekikku. "Yuma, aku sangat percaya padamu. Kenapa kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku padamu?" Aku merasa makin sesak. Aku tak dapat bernafas lagi.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Yuuma. Kau ingin jadi temanku, kan?" Mayu tertawa.

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

*flashback

"Kau pemuda yang baik. Kau pasti bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Aku yakin orang tuanya akan mendengarkanku. Lagipula, aku sangat ingin dia menikahiku. Terimakasih, Yuuma. Aku bisa sedikit semangat karenamu. Kau benar, akan sia-sia jika aku bunuh diri."

Mayu berdiri. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi." aku menahan tangannya. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi." wajahku terasa sedikit panas, mungkin wajahku menjadi merah sekarang.

"Yuuma.."

Mayu hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan pergi, melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Kenapa ia menolakku? Aku mencari sesuatu, tak tahu untuk apa. Aku hanya kesal. Entah darimana ada pisau di dekatku. Meski nampaknya telah berkarat. Aku menarik Mayu dan menguliti tubuhnya. Kulit putihnya kini berganti menjadi warna merah. Aku berusaha menjebol perutnya dengan tanganku. Darah memancar mengenai tanganku. Belum cukup sampai situ, kutusuk dadanya beberapa kali. Mayu tampak kesakitan. Ia menendang perutku. Aku terdorong jatuh. Ia berjalan tertatih menuju tengah jalan. Aku hanya memandanginya dari posisi dudukku.

Kini ia berdiri di tengah jalan yang sepi. Aku menangis. Aku tak ingin dia pergi, namun aku tak sanggup berdiri. Kakiku terasa gemetar. Hujan mulai reda. Cahaya matahari menembus awan , berwarna orange. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas dirinya. Aku menutup mulutku. Ia sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di sana. Darahnya mulai terhapus oleh air yang masih mengalir.

"Mayu!" aku masih tak sanggup berdiri. Kakiku terasa kaku. "Mayu! Kau tak perlu bunuh diri! Mayu! Aku bisa membantumu! Mayu!"

Aku memegang kepalaku. Rasanya sakit. Tubuhnya masih tergeletak di tengah jalan. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku menangis..lagi. Aku masih ingin melihatnya tersenyum, aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya. . .

Kakiku sudah terasa tidak gemetar. Aku berdiri dengan perlahan. Menghampiri tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Mayu, benarkah kau bunuh diri? "

Aku memandangi tubuhnya yang tak berdaya itu. Aku tertawa pelan, kemudian suara tawaku makin keras.

"Ahahahaha ! Ahaahahahahahaha !"

-fin

* * *

Huhaaahhh! Panda bisa bikin fanfic kaya gini! Wohohoooo XD Panda bikin sendiri loh XP *pamer  
Gimana? Membingungkan ya? Panda sendiri juga bingung buatnya... *nahlo* gomennasai, kalau emang fic ini kurang bagus ,Panda kan bukan Psikopat *eh

Pernah dengar ungkapan, _'bila aku tak bisa memiliki dirimu, maka tak seorangpun boleh memilikimu'_ ? Nah, Panda membuat fanfic ini berdasar ungkapan itu. Ungkapan itu terdengar egois, memang. Namun, pasti ada yang pernah berfikir demikian. Tidak semua yang ada di dunia ini bisa kita miliki. Ada hal yang tak bisa dipaksakan meskipun kita sangat menginginkannya. Termasuk perasaan. Keegoisan takkan menyelesaikan apapun, begitu menurut Panda. Namun mungkin keegoisan terkadang diperlukan agar kita tak selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah. Nah, bagaimana caramu menggunakan keegoisanmu?

-salam tempel dari author XP


End file.
